teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Saiyan
Super Saiyan is the name given to a transformation that first appeared during the Freeza Saga. Supposedly, Super Saiyan multiplies the user's power to 50x their base level. This form was first achieved by Goku during his fight with Freeza on Namek, and has since become a staple of the series, as now around 95% of living Saiyans have achieved this form. Stages Super Saiyan This is the standard Super Saiyan transformation, first achieved by Goku (and Bardock in Episode of Bardock). Achievers *Goku - The first Super Saiyan, the one who made the legend a reality. In response to Freeza gravely injuring Piccolo and murdering Krillin, Goku was pushed past the breaking point and unleashed the mighty Super Saiyan transformation, facing a terrified Freeza. *Bardock - Chronologically the first Super Saiyan (which is debatable), Bardock was sent to the past after getting caught by Freeza's Supernova attack. After realizing it, he got enraged by the "Stupid, Asinine, Shark-Jumping Bullshit", enough to unlock his Super Saiyan powers. *Future Trunks - Being the second person to pull off this feat, everyone was shocked when he showed up out of nowhere, cut almost all of Freeza's soldiers into pieces, transformed into the second Super Saiyan anyone had ever known, and quickly disposed of Freeza and his father, King Cold. As he never explained to anyone, he achieved this through the rage of losing Gohan, his father figure/mentor and hero/role-model in the future. *Vegeta - After two people fulfill a thousand-year-old prophecy, being third really isn't much of an achievement anymore. Nevertheless, Vegeta arrived just as Goku was having a heart attack against Android 19, and miraculously transformed into another Super Saiyan, to then wipe the floor with the Automaton of Fun, and destroy him, before throwing a dog treat at his severed head, the only piece remaining. When Gohan confronted Vegeta's ascension by stating that only pure-hearted Saiyans like Goku could achieve the form, Vegeta responded with the statement that his heart was pure - "pure, unadulterated badass". He claimed that it took "push-ups, sit-ups and plenty of juice" to become a Super Saiyan, while in actuality he achieved the form by angrily slamming the ground and crying. *Gohan - After spending over 3/4 of a year inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku finally decided to teach Gohan how to dodge by firing a massive Super Saiyan blast at him, hoping to spark him into dodging. Instead of dodging, Gohan takes the blast head-on, struggling with his emotions and realizing that nobody can save him, which encourages him to be brave and fight back, triggering his Super Saiyan transformation. His rage is so powerful that at first, Gohan struggles to maintain the power, so Goku gives Gohan a haircut. *Spudz - Spudz's own form of the Super Saiyan obtained from fighting Piccolo. This form turns his hair gold and is much stronger than the regular Super Saiyan form, and might be comparable to the power of ten supernovas. *Paata - Paata can naturally transform into a Super Saiyan increasing his base power by 50 times. In Pathfinder, it was triggered due to the trauma of Haniya's supposed death. *Raditz - Achieved this whilst fighting Vegeta and then learned to transform at will with training from Goku, both events took place during the 3-year training period before the arrival of the Artificial Humans. *Ranch - Achieved this after she sneezed whilst training with her father prior to the Majin Boo Arc. *Future Ranch - Achieved this after learning of her cousin Future Gohan's death at the hands of Future 17 and 18. Super Saiyan Grade 2 A powered up form of the basic Super Saiyan. Oddly enough, DBZ Abridged gives no introduction to this form, as it just appears. This form grants the user more power. Achievers *Vegeta - After spending a year inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegeta ascended to the next level of Super Saiyan, gradually becoming stronger than even Goku, to which he only replies "neat". This ascended level was more than strong enough to defeat Cell in his Semi-Perfect form. However, Vegeta was convinced by the latter to help in absorbing Android 18, which in turn made him even stronger than Vegeta. *Future Trunks - After spending a year inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Vegeta, who did nothing but just scream at him, was able to achieve the new level of Super Saiyan (with Vegeta arrogantly claiming that Trunks was almost as strong as the former). Super Saiyan Grade 3 Another powered up state that, while much more powerful than Super Saiyan, loses some mobility due to its bulk. Only appeared in one episode, once again unnamed. Achievers *Future Trunks - During his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Trunks managed to surpass his father in strength with the ascended form Super Saiyan Grade 3, but decided to keep it a secret as Vegeta would be angry. After Vegeta became completely dominated by Cell in his perfect form, Trunks decided to unleash his hidden power in an attempt to defeat Cell. Although in raw power, Trunks was as strong as Cell, his body couldn't compensate for his increase in mass to achieve this power, causing his speed and mobility to decrease, making it so he couldn't lay a single blow on the bio-mechanical android. *Goku - Achieved while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. After achieving this form, Goku quickly noticed the major flaw thanks to his experience in fighting. Goku tells Gohan (While he's thinking about fighting), "And while you'll see a 50% power increase, you'll see a 75% decrease in speed and mobility! You'd never hit your opponent!". Full-Power Super Saiyan The fully-mastered version of a normal Super Saiyan. The user can fully control their ki while in this form. Achievers *Goku - As an alternative to 3rd Grade Super Saiyan, Goku and Gohan continued to train, but in Super Saiyan Form for the entire time. Due to staying in Super Saiyan form for around 3/4 of a year, both he and Gohan can now use their Super Saiyan form in civilian life as well as battles, but admits that they've forgotten "how to turn it off". *Gohan - After achieving normal Super Saiyan, Gohan trained alongside Goku to master this form. When asked by Trunks, Gohan explains that after extended exposure and focus, their bodies have acclimated to the elevated state and are now able to sustain it without any loss in stamina, causing Vegeta to become extremely angry as he's been once again surpassed in strength. *Raditz - Mastered the form whilst training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Future Ranch and Piccolo. *Future Ranch - Mastered the form whilst training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Raditz and Piccolo. *Vegeta - Mastered the form during the 7-year timeskip between the Cell Games and 25th Tenkaichi Budokai sagas. *Ranch - Mastered the form during the 7-year timeskip between the Cell Games and 25th Tenkaichi Budokai sagas. Legendary Super Saiyan Achievers *Broly - Broly's massive, ever-growing power and hatred for Goku/Kakarot eventually led to this form, which grants him an incredible boost in power and stamina, outmatching all of the Z-Fighters. Super Saiyan 2 The true ascended level of Super Saiyan. It doubles the power of a normal Super Saiyan (100x's the normal base power), and the users ki sparks like electricity. In the abridged series, the form is called "Super Duper Saiyan" by Goku. Achievers *Gohan - An ascended form of the standard Super Saiyan transformation, its name given by Goku after watching Gohan unleash the form against Perfect Cell. Gohan unlocked it after seeing Android 16's head crushed by Cell, and unleashed his rage. It proves to be much stronger than its predecessor. Super-Dee-Duper Saiyan A hypothetical ascension from Super Duper Saiyan, exclaimed in thought by an angry Vegeta upon seeing Gohan in the form. This could possibly reference Super Saiyan 3. Achievers * None currently. Appearances Note *Episodes 30 (part 1, 2, 3), 33-36, 50, 52-60 (part 1, 2, 3), Revenge of Cooler, Cooler 2, Super Android 13, and Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan show Goku in his Super Saiyan form. *Episodes 33, 34, 39, 40, 51-54, 60 (part 1, 2), Super Android 13, Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan. and History of Trunks show Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan form. *Episodes 36-42, 49-52, 56, 60 (part 1, 2, 3), Cooler 2, Super Android 13, and Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan show Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form *Episodes 52-60 (part 1, 2, 3) and Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan show Gohan in his Super Saiyan form. *Episode 60 (part 1, 2, 3) show Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Trivia * Goku is seen the most in this form at 14 episodes and 4 movies. ** Gohan is seen the least with only 8 episodes and 1 movie. * Both Goku and Gohan both hold the record for most consecutive episodes in Super Saiyan at 8 episodes. ** Vegeta holds the third-best record at 7 episodes. Category:Saiyans Category:DragonBall Z Abridged